In the world today the problem of “global warming” has reached catastrophic levels and the cause of this phenomenon has been identified as excessive carbon levels in the atmosphere. This invention relates to gasoline composition changes that will lower carbon levels in the atmosphere and facilitate new methods of fuel use that further reduce these carbon levels.
Gasoline and spark ignited internal combustion engines in use today cause global warming by contributing to the atmosphere:                1. Hydrocarbons from gasoline evaporation.        2. Hydrocarbons from incomplete combustion.        3. Carbon monoxide from incomplete combustion.        4. Carbon dioxide from complete combustion.        5. Carbon dioxide from fires started by hot catalytic converters. These fires also kill plant life that consumes CO2.        6. Nitrous oxides from gasoline combustion that kills trees, a prime consumer of carbon dioxide.        
Early work by Talbert, documented in U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,332 (1990), U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,356 (1991), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,542 (1994), defined the boiling point range so as to allow gasoline to burn homogeneously with air in an internal combustion engine. The secret to the invention was simple—by using gasoline that is composed primarily of hydrocarbon volatiles which have a final boiling point of 345° F., the fuel will tend to vaporize more readily when mixed with air at ambient conditions. This permits the front end volatility (Reid vapor pressure) to be lowered and a more uniformly mixed vapor and air mixture to enter the combustion chamber. If there are too many heavy components (boiling points greater than 345 degrees F.), as defined in U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,542, they will not completely vaporize and will result in microscopic oil droplets.
These droplets burn more slowly and under fuel rich conditions. This results in higher emission of unburned hydrocarbons and carbon monoxide as well as increasing engine “knock” tendency. Vapor-liquid-equilibrium models of the Talbert fuel showed that its superior performance was indeed related to its uniform vaporization.
Realizing that the combination of higher volatility and fast burn were inherent in the Talbert fuel, Talbert then concluded that the high spark advance and/or high compression in the engines were no longer needed to volatilize his fuel and that this fuel would actually perform better at lower octane levels. This led to U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,589.
There were also earlier efforts by Luke, Progue, Ogle, and Gilbert to increase the vehicle miles per gallon of gasoline or fuel efficiency by increasing the air to fuel ratio.
This was successfully done by heating the engine induction air to vaporize more of the gasoline than was provided by its front end volatility. Heating of this air, however, caused a loss in volumetric efficiency which was unacceptable. Current vehicle engines using current gasoline operate at about 15:1 air to fuel ratio by weight to achieve reliable ignitions at ambient conditions. Going leaner or above an 18:1 air to fuel ratio by weight caused the engines to misfire; a condition of unsatisfactory ignition.
Talbert's early gasoline patents were done years before the cause of global warming was determined. It was only after he discovered a faster burning gasoline composed of a high percentage of hydrocarbon volatiles and having a low octane number (R+M)/2 could achieve reliable ignition at unusually high air to fuel ratios, that he realized this discovery and much of his prior work represented in compositions and methods were new solutions to the problem of global warming caused by gasoline and spark ignited internal combustion engines.